


yellow

by strawbbylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blue is Sadness, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Red is Anger, References to Depression, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, colours equal emotions, grey is depression, jisung is sad, minho makes him feel better, minsung - Freeform, poetic?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: Every time your soulmate experiences a genuine emotion, colour is slowly added to your vision until it becomes solid.Minho has never been able to see Yellow (happiness).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 341





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> ⇢ cross-posted on my skz amino account
> 
> ⇢ misung are soft boys in love  
> ⇢ jisung doesn't think he deserves Minho  
> ⇢ he does

Minho had never been able to see yellow. 

In a world of shades, yellow had always escaped him. Of course, he knew what this meant. Anyone that met him knew. 

His soul mate had never been happy. At least, not enough that it impacted Minho's vision. 

From a young age, Minho had been able to see blue, soft and light, signifying deep, sombre sadness. He had been able to see green in its darkest hue, signifying envy. Red, harsh and loud, was the colour he saw first and strongest. 

It made Minho wonder just who his soulmate was, especially since they seemingly felt anger so vividly. 

When Minho was 10, grey became apparent in his vision. At first, he hadn't even noticed the shade forming, it blending in almost seamlessly with the rest of his colourless world. But then he realized things like pencil lead and steel, both shades of grey, were just that more solid. 

Minho didn't know until he was 14 that grey was the colour that signified depression. 

* * *

The first colour Jisung ever saw was yellow. Bright, brilliant yellow filled his world from the moment Jisung could remember. 

In the middle of soft pinks showing embarrassment, dull reds nearing brown signifying passion and burnt orange showing love in its rawest form, yellow stuck out the most. 

Jisung, of course, knew what this meant. 

His soulmate was happy. 

Yellow was the colour he saw the most and strongest. Yellow was the colour he wished he could feel. 

Yellow was the colour that made Jisung hate his soulmate. 

Deep down, Jisung didn't actually hate his soulmate. But the pure jealousy and envy he felt when he saw yet another yellow object just made the feelings of resentment and anger grow. 

To Jisung, it wasn't fair. 

How come his soulmate deserved to feel happy all the time and he didn't? Why did he deserve to feel so alone and lost, mistreated and judged by the world? 

Jisung was 12 when he wanted the world to turn black.

* * *

Minho met Han Jisung when he was 22 and half awake. He had just finished a 6-hour dance session that honestly should have ended at hour 3 but extended until Minho felt his legs turn to jelly. 

Han Jisung, as it turns out, was in a similar boat. The younger male looked just as haggard as Minho himself - deep circles under his eyes, hair a mess and clothes mismatched. 

The two physically ran into one another just outside of one of the 24-hour convenience stores near the University dorms, Jisung knocking Minho over when he rounded the corner of the next street over. 

Minho, whose legs were jelly by this point, promptly collapsed to the ground and didn't move, which understandably freaked Jisung out. 

It took Minho 10 minutes to calm the younger male down and assure him 'no he didn't need to go to the hospital, his legs are just jelly -- yes he's fine'. 

The aftermath of this impromptu meeting led to Minho being dragged into the store by Jisung, who insisted on paying him back for knocking him over. The two ended up sharing ramen in a nearby park, cracking jokes and trading stories well into the night. 

It was strange for both of them, yet it felt nothing but natural. 

So it was only natural that they exchanged numbers easily, naming themselves in each other's phones. And it was only natural that they began an easy friendship that slowly blossomed into something more; something neither of them expected from a simple fall. 

It was only natural for Minho to fall in love. 

* * *

Jisung was 19 and barely breathing when he met Lee Minho. He had knocked over the other in his haste, mind dazed and soul aching. 

It was almost like it was fate that led him to Minho, who instantly seemed to lighten the world around Jisung with just his mere presence. 

Minho was bright, a spec of light in the dark like a lighthouse warning ships of danger. His hair was soft looking, eyes kind and smile tired yet understanding.

It was strange; Jisung had expected Minho to get angry at him for knocking him over but instead, the boy ended up forcing him to share some ramen and trade stories. 

Minho had unknowingly saved Jisungs life that night. Jisung didn't know what it was about the other boy, but he made the world seem kinder; everything seemed to get livelier and bright as Jisung spent more days by Minho's side. 

For once in his life, Jisung felt happy. 

And for once in his life, Minho could start to see yellow. 

* * *

When Minho was 23 and Jisung was 20, the topic of soulmates came into the conversation. 

It wasn't said by either of them; but a close friend. It was mentioned in passing yet it stuck in Jisung’s mind. 

It stuck like a mouse on a glue trap, its squeak restless as Jisung gnawed on his lips with his teeth, picked at the skin around his fingers until they bled. 

Who was Minho's soulmate? Surely it wasn't him. He couldn't fathom the idea that a person as bright as Minho would be soulmates with someone so dark as Jisung. 

Would Minho still love him after he found his soulmate? Would he leave Jisung for them? If Minho left...

If Minho left, Jisung would be like a ship without its lighthouse - left to the dangerous waters, blind and scared. 

Minho, on the other hand, was confident Jisung was his soulmate. After all, it was only after Jisung was happy that yellow was added. 

At first, he noticed it in the little things - his vision shifting colours around things that had been shadeless before. Then he noticed it in larger quantities, the colour suddenly beaming at him from posters, TVs, clothes. 

At the start, Minho was confused. Then the confusion shifted into understanding when he realized what was happening. 

The first time it happened was after Jisung and his first date. Everything had just seemed so much lighter. 

The next time was after Minho asked him to be his boyfriend. Yellow nearly exploded in his vision at that moment and instantly Minho knew. 

Han Jisung was his soulmate. 

And he was finally happy. 

When Jisung tentatively brought up the topic of soulmates to Minho, the older boy had seen it coming. The days prior his world had seemed darker, reflective of Jisung’s sadness and nerves. 

Minho hadn't washed away Jisungs fears but instead told him the truth. Jisung was his soulmate. Of course, Jisung didn't believe him but Minho knew what to do. 

He thought of a world without Jisung, a world he could have been living in, and instantly Jisung’s world was dampened as a tear ran down Minho's face. Literally. 

It didn't take much more to convince Jisung, who rushed to comfort his boyfriend - soulmate. 

After that day, yellow became more commonplace in Minho's sight. It became mixed in with the blues and nearly drowned out the greys, intertwining with the brilliant red splattered about. 

Sure, the blues, greys, greens and reds were still there - Jisung had days he locked Minho out, days Minho spent leaning on the door, just waiting - a solid form to prove Jisung’s past as if they were scars on his skin, but the yellow was slowly bleeding through it all. 

Finally, Minho could see the one colour he had yearned for the most, the one he had been blind to for years and years. Yellow, brilliant and bold, soon became his favourite colour. 

Jisung hated yellow. It was a taunt to him, something dancing just out of reach of his shaking hands. It was the one colour he wished he couldn't see in his rainbow.

But, as Jisung got better - as Jisung finally felt peace, the yellow that once made him curse the world became softer and he found himself with a new favourite colour. 

Yellow.


End file.
